With the development of society, and the increase of labor cost, negative influences of traditional construction models often occur. That is, high-altitude working environments have much potential risk and long construction periods and it is difficult to guarantee construction quality. Additionally, this results in high project costs.
Therefore, a construction method for lifting integrally transforms high-altitude working operations into a ground operation, which greatly reduces potential safety hazards, improves the working environment, ensures construction quality, and realizes prefabrication and mechanization of structure installation. Also, it improves construction efficiency, construction quality and security of construction procedure. This is especially important and meaningful to current structure construction under circumstance of raising labor cost and tight schedules. Furthermore, this positively impacts present construction production from a labor-intensive, extensive and backward construction mode into a technology-intensive, intensification and advanced construction mode.
However, existing integrally lifting construction methods are mostly performed in good condition of lifting point layout and construction environment. There is no corresponding integrally lifting construction method for installation in other conditions where the obstacles in a vertical direction exist or an initial lifting position and a placement position of the structure have different horizontal projections. In this case an assembly in bulk in high altitude is often adopted. This technique, however, has the following disadvantages:
(1) Large quantity of high-altitude working, high safety hazard, and difficulty to carry out the safety protection;
(2) Bad environment condition for welding, which makes it hard to guarantee construction quality;
(3) The high-altitude working, which is a bad operational environment condition for welding, leads to an inconvenient operation and long construction period on site.